Ice
by countingstars355
Summary: I got a bit bored and decided to write the genderbent version of Anna freezing. Mostly sisterly (well, brotherly) love between Elsa and Anna, with a bit of Kristanna thrown in. All characters except Olaf are genderbent.


**authors note: I don't own any of the characters in Frozen. Every character is genderbent, except for Olaf. This was the result of boredom, I'm not looking for ways to improve my writing, although all reviews are nice. I also think brotherly love is very powerful as well, and harder to come by. So I made this. I hope you all enjoyed this movie as much as I did. **

Ice

The blizzard over Arendelle was to Kristine's back as she plodded up the mountain. Trudging away, from the people, the crowds, crazy drama about the Ice King…and Andy. She tried to paint an angry scowl on her face, so her reindeer, Sylvi, wouldn't worry about her. But try as she might, she knew she just looked upset. _Don't cry…_she muttered to herself. _Crying's for little girls who scrape their knees…not over some…guy…_But she still felt a little wetness running down her cheeks. _Besides…Prince Andy would never love a mountain woman like you. You're an ice harvester…and a female one at that. He's a prince. _She sighed and continued walking.

Sylvi was also walking beside her, but kept looking back. She didn't understand why Kristine was just leaving that boy behind. She knew that Kristine loved that boy they had traveled so far with, and she knew that the boy loved Kristine back. The reindeer looked behind her. A big storm cloud was raising over the town, and seemed to be growing stronger. She began grunting and nudging Kristine, trying to get her to turn around.

"Sylvi, what are you doing?!" Kristine yelled, trying to get her reindeer to calm down. She kept grunting however, and Kristine was growing impatient.

"He's with his true love! A real princess…not some mountain woman…_let's go, Sylvi!_" Kristine tried to shove ahead, but the animal once again jumped in front of her. Sylvi continued jumping up and down and grunting.

"You know I can't understand you when you take that tone of voice with me." Kristine said firmly as she crossed her arms. Sylvi rolled her eyes and scooped Kristine up on her back so she was facing the kingdom.

"Arendelle…" Kristine breathed as she saw the snow was not melting. In fact….it seemed to be getting worse. A dark, stormy cloud was materializing above the kingdom. _Why is that happening? Is something wrong with Andy? What if the kiss didn't work?_ Kristine gasped.

"Andy!" she yelled and began sprinting down the mountain. Sylvi rolled her eyes and ran behind her until she scooped her up on to her back. The two raced down the snowy mountain, as fast as the reindeer could run.

Back in Arendelle, Andy was laying on the ground in one of the castle parlors. The wind howled outside, some of it seeping in. It made him shiver more. He caught his reflection in a glass piece shard on the ground. Hanna had knocked a vase down on her way out. _Hanna._ The thought ran through his mind and he shivered even more. _The one girl who ever loved me…didn't. Who could ever even love me? _The prince thought, staring at his reflection. His hair was almost purely white now. After his brother struck his heart, it had slowly lost its fiery color and was becoming the color of snow. _Kristine had liked it_, he thought. _Kristine said it reminded her of fire and ice. _

Andy slowly glanced at the fireplace. It was smoldering, after Hanna had put it out. The fire was the only thing that had made him stronger. Now it was just black, and wet. No warmth. Andy cursed at himself. _Weakling! Just get up and walk over and light a new fire. Idiot._ Andy tried to push himself off the ground, but he couldn't. He was too weak. He began to shiver more violently, and he hurt to his very core. He wrapped two icy hands around himself, and a tear slipped down his face as he watched the rest of his hair turn white. He shut his eyes and waited to freeze.

Suddenly, the door knob began to jiggle around. Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked up. _Who…_he thought to himself.

"Help" he quietly murmured, not able to raise his voice any louder. The door stopped jiggling for a moment, and he laid his head back against the cold floor. The door began jiggling again but he didn't open his eyes. Andy gasped as the door swung open. Due to his line of vision, he could only see a carrot in the keyhole. _Could it be…?_

"Andy!" he heard a familiar voice gasp. A snowman jumped right into his line of vision. Andy shivered but managed to whisper

"Olaf…" with a smile. Olaf began to hum before the scene registered in the snowman's head.

"Andy! Oh no, why are you still so cold?"

"Hanna…not…my true love. Kiss…didn't work." The prince gasped. So many words had left him breathless, and he began to shiver harder. Olaf looked at the fireplace, and noticed it was out. He waddled over to the smoldering branches and heaved some new ones in. He giggled to himself as his arm landed in there too. After rescuing it, he grabbed a match and lit it. He stared in awe as the fireplace came to light. Andy heard the noise and he opening his eyes to see the snowman so close to the flame.

"Olaf!" he wheezed. "Get away from there!" Olaf skipped over.

"Oh right, almost forgot you!" He helped the prince kneel, and together they slowly made their way over to the fireplace. Andy leaned against the edge, soaking in the warmth.

"It's beautiful." Olaf said, reaching a twig arm out to the glowing embers. "Ooh! Just don't touch it!" he gasped and yanked his limb back.

"Olaf…you'll melt if you stay here!" Andy managed to say at an almost normal volume. The warmth was making him stronger. Olaf continued staring at the fire, transfixed.

"You'll melt!" he tried to get the snowman's attention. Olaf finally seemed to notice, and sat down beside him.

"Well I'm not leaving till we figure out another act of true love for you. Hmm…"

"Well it's definitely not Hanna." Andy sighed. Olaf patted his back comfortingly.

"Well, who do you think it is?" the snowman asked. Andy looked at the fire again, the sparks shooting off it, and took in its warmth. He still felt empty on the inside.

"I don't even know what love is anymore..," he whispered. He knew he sounded like a teenage girl. An act of a love, to save a boy from freezing to death. Maybe he should just freeze.

"Kristine loved you enough to let you go." Olaf mused. Andy looked at him.

"Kristine…loved me?" the prince asked incredulously. _How could an independent, strong, brave, mountain girl fall in love with…me?_ Andy gasped as one side of his snowman friend's face began to melt downward.

"Olaf please, you can't melt!" Andy begged him. Olaf suddenly smiled.

"You really don't know anything about love, do you? Some people are worth melting for." The prince smiled at the snowman, feeling warmth inside his heart once more. Both sides of Olaf's face began to sag now.

"Just maybe not right this second." The snow creature giggled. A window across the room burst open, letting in a gust of icy air. Andy shivered and leaned more toward the fire, shutting his eyes. He was so cold.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Olaf ran over to shut the window, but noticed something outside.

"Its Kristine and Sylvi!" Olaf gasped as he made a telescope out of an icicle.

"They're coming right for us!" he cheered. "Mighty fast too."

Andy grinned and tried to push himself up from the fire. The warmth had made him stronger, and he walked over to Olaf slowly. A creaking noise was heard, and the two looked up to see intricate ice spikes spreading over the ceiling. Andy was transfixed with them at first, but soon realized he would die if he stayed here any longer. Olaf realized this too, as he tried to usher the young man out the door. They ran out into the hallway, not as fast as Olaf would've liked.

"This way!" the snowman cried. Ice spiked shot up from the floor in front of him, and the snowman squealed and turned around, dragging the weak Andy with him.

"That way!" and the same thing happened again. Andy sighed, knowing they were trapped. The fiercely optimistic snowman noticed a window across the hall, and waddled over, dragging the sullen boy behind him. He shoved the window open, and a snowy blast made Andy shiver.

"Slide Andy!" Olaf said as he gently pushed him out on the roof. As Andy slid down, the wind biting at his very core, he remembered doing this as a kid. Back when Eli was so kind and warm to him. He reached the bottom and fell over. He struggled to push himself up, but Olaf was right behind him, and gave him a hearty shove. They began weaving through the town, but finally made it out to the fjord. It was so windy, so cold. Andy once again held his hand over his freezing heart. He looked around, but could see nothing. The wind was too strong for Olaf, and it blew the snowman away.

"Keep going!" he yelled as Andy slowly trudged forward.

"Kristine!" the prince yelled as loud as he could. He yelled her name again, hardly more than a whisper. He felt a prickly feeling in his hands, and brought them up to his line of vision.

"No…" he murmured as his fingertips began to turn blue and snowflakes began spreading down his arms. He felt the same prickly feeling in his neck.

"No." he said firmer this time. He continued trudging, yelling her name, right into the heart of the storm.

Eli frantically looked around as he stepped around the fjord. He was terrified out of his mind. He had escaped the prison, but now there were guards after him. He just wanted to be left alone. He cursed himself for being so scared. _You're a king, not a little delicate girl!_ He knew his emotions were so strong because they had been pent up for so long. He cursed again. Even he, the master of the ice and snow, could barely see through the storm he had created. A figure came into view. It was a woman.

"King Eli!" the woman yelled as she made her way toward the King. He had nowhere to run. The woman came close enough so he was able to focus. He squinted his eyes, and brushed some of his bangs to the side. _Hanna…that girl Andy wanted to marry. But if she's here…where's Andy? _

"Where's Andy?" he screamed at Hanna. Hanna had a dark expression. She raised her hands in a sign of peace. Her dress blew in the wind behind her, the storm so fierce so close to its creator.

"Andy?!" she gasped incredulously. "He was led to me by guards who found him outside the castle. His skin was ice, his hair turned white! He froze. Your brother is dead." Eli gasped.

"Your brother is dead because of you." Hanna solemnly said, feigning sadness.

_Your brother is dead because of you. Your brother is dead because of you. Your brother is dead because of you._ This news was too much to handle. His own brother, dead by his own hands. He sank to the frozen ice in despair, and the second he hit it, the storm stopped, and the snowflakes comically dropped to the ground. He didn't care about the guards, the storm, Arendelle, or even the woman standing in front of him. He was just trying to process this information. He covered his eyes with his hands, and was hyperventilating to himself. He felt wetness, but he didn't care.

_Your brother is dead because of you._

Kristine looked at the sky as all the snowflakes dropped to the ground.

"About time" she muttered. She and Sylvi had been running through this storm, unable to see anything. She almost lost her pet reindeer too, after almost slipping through the ice. Once she had made sure Sylvi was on safe ground, she began to run around, screaming Andy's name.

She thought she heard her name yelled once too, but it was so faint, it was almost a whisper. She had ran and ran, and finally the snowflakes had dropped.

She looked around the fjord. She saw a figure in the distance. A bit away from that figure were two more. She squinted more in her direct line of vision. It was Andy! _Wait a minute…he's clutching his heart…he can barely walk._ He saw the prince's lips move, and him stepping toward her. Toward her!

"ANDY!" she screamed and ran towards him. He was getting closer to her. So many things were running through her mind, she couldn't process them. _First things first, girly. First you have to get to him._ She willed herself to run faster, and was about halfway there when she saw Andy's expression change, and look at something to his left. He looked helplessly back at Kristine. She was still too far. She saw him use as much strength as he could, and he ran to his left. Finally she looked over and saw what was happening.

A woman was raising a sword, over a figure on the ground. As Kristine got closer, she could tell it was Eli. _What's Eli doing here, and not on the mountain?_ Kristine thought to herself. _No, just concentrate on getting there. _Suddenly she heard a scream.

"NO!" she was finally close enough to see and hear Andy jump in front of Eli and raise his arm to block the sword. A cracking noise was heard from the boy, and his skin and clothes turned blue. The sword hit a hard surface, and shattered, sending the woman spiraling backwards. All eyes were toward the boy in the middle.

_He was solid ice._ Kristine registered. She hadn't gotten there on time. Tears clouded her vision, as she looked at the sculpture in front of her. It was of a boy still in motion, one arm outstretched to stop the sword, the other behind him, still in the process of turning around. His magenta cape that she had made fun of was now frozen blue, spread regally behind him. The expression on his face was a mix of fear, and determination. It was the face of bravery.

She felt Sylvi cuddle up beside her, and she began to cry, hanging onto her friend. She saw the boy on the ground get up, and look at the frozen statue. The Ice King, looking at his frozen brother.

Eli heard the noise of a sword being unsheathed, but didn't pay attention. He then heard footsteps, and the wheezing breath of someone struggling to move.

"NO!" he heard the same person shout. _Andy?!_ Eli thought incredulously. He turned around, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. He noticed a woman on the ground quite a few yards away. He saw a shattered sword on the ground. He saw a blonde haired girl sobbing into a reindeers pelt. Even the reindeer looked sad. Eli was confused, why was she crying? He looked forward, and his line of sight met with something blue, something frozen. He slowly looked up, and realized it was a person. It wasn't just any person. It was his brother.

He stood up, and was able to look down at the frozen boy in front of him. His face was trapped in a scared expression, but he also looked brave. Eli realized Andy's outstretched arm and the shattered sword meant he had saved his life. Eli stared at the ice in front of him. The ice was Andy. Andy, the same boy who he had locked out for so many years. Andy, who always wanted to play with him. Andy, who just didn't want to be alone. Andy, who traveled so far just to try and save Arendelle, and reunite with his cold and sour brother. Andy…who saved his life, and died.

"No…no no no…no no!" Eli cried out and he wrapped his arms around his brother. They had never hugged before, not even as small children. He clutched the ice, as cold as it was. It was supposed to be warm, full of light, movement, happiness. Not frozen solid. He sobbed into the boy's frozen shoulder. _I didn't deserve him. This is all my fault, if I hadn't struck him, if I hadn't been so cold to him over the years…he'd be alive. _He continued to cry.

Kristine looked up from Sylvi's coat long enough to see Eli hugging his brother, and sobbing. Her heart hurt for him, she now knew that he didn't strike Andy on purpose. She knew she couldn't be mad at Eli, she only hurt for him. Now the funny, brave boy was gone.

"People will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you." She murmured as she walked a little closer, and made eye contact with Andy's frozen eyes, careful not to disturb Eli.

"People will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you." She repeated, still staring.

"Every one of them's bad, except you." She turned around and was about to walk away when she heard another crackling noise. She turned around, and noticed the frozen blue of Andy's cape had returned to magenta. She grinned uncontrollably as the rest of him unfroze. He slumped down like a puppet that had lost the hand in its back, and then straightened up. He looked kind of confused, like his vision was fuzzy, and looked down at the person clutching him.

_Ugh…why am I so tired?_ Andy thought, rubbing his head with a sluggish hand. He felt a weight around his waist, and looked down. _Eli? _His older brother was sobbing into his chest. Everything came rushing back. He went to stop the sword…and he froze. His brother was crying because he thought he was dead! He reached downwards weakly, and tugged at the boys arms. Eli looked up, and his piercing blue eyes met Andy's warm green ones. Eli stood up to his full height, which was a bit taller than Andy.

"You…you unfroze!" Eli gasped, salty tears running down his cheeks. Andy smiled, tears rushing down his face as well. He reached out a gloved hang and tried to wipe away his brother's tears. Eli didn't let him complete the movement and he hugged him as hard as he could. Andy gasped. Eli had never hugged him before. It felt nice, and he hugged back. He smiled through his tears, and finally they broke apart. Andy looked to the right and met eyes with Kristine who was happily looking at him, and trying to wipe her own tears away. Everything was happy.

"Wait…" Eli sniffled. "How did you unfreeze?"

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart! He jumped in front of the sword to save you!" Olaf stated, as he rejoined them. Eli looked questioningly at his brother.

"I love you." He stated simply. "Jerk." The two boys laughed, and quickly hugged again.

"Wait…love!" Eli stated, as he shut his eyes. The kingdom began to thaw, and the clouds moved away. He collected all of the freeze into a snowflake pattern in the sky, and whisked it away.

"As stupid as it sounds, I guess love will thaw anything frozen." Eli smiled and the group began to make their way to the kingdom. Kristine and Andy walked hand in hand, and Eli had an arm around his brother. Even Olaf and Sylvi were happily running behind them.

Summer had returned from Arendelle, and the two royal brothers were just that. Brothers.


End file.
